


Flipping The Script

by felineranger



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felineranger/pseuds/felineranger
Summary: Lister turns the tables on Rimmer.





	Flipping The Script

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post https://incorrectreddwarfquotes.tumblr.com/post/182678238703/rimmer-im-a-bottom-forced-to-live-as-a-top

Lister entered the sleeping quarters and saw Rimmer stretched out on the bunk with a book, “Hey, man.Whatcha reading?”

Rimmer quickly put the book down, hiding the cover.“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” Lister raised an eyebrow.Rimmer’s guilty response made him far more interested than he had been when he made the enquiry.“So, what, you’re just staring at blank pages?Is it a cat book that you smell rather than read?”

“No need for sarcasm.It’s just a bit of pulp fiction to pass the time, that’s all I meant.Nothing life-changing.Stop being so nosy.”

“Nosy?I was just making conversation.Why are you being so cagey?”

“I’m not being cagey.”

“So what are you reading?”

“It’s...a...study of ancient Babylonian architecture.”

“You just said it was pulp fiction.”

“Well, it’s not an in-depth study.”

“And why did you hesitate?”

“I didn’t hesitate.”

 

Lister grinned, “Come on, what is it really?”

“I just told you.”

“Bull.Show me.”

“No!”

“What are you hiding?”

“I’m not hiding anything!Smeg off!”

 

Lister dived into the bunk and snatched the book away.“Lister, you git!Give it back!”

“Porn!” Lister squealed delightedly.“You’re reading porn, you dirty little smegger!”

“It’s not porn, it’s romance!”

“It’s porn.”

“It’s _erotica_.There’s a difference!”

“Rimsy, even I’ve heard of this one.It may be an oldie but it is _definitely_ porn.”

“You make it sound so grubby.There’s a plot.Not just todgers flying about all over the place for no reason.”

“I s’pose I shouldn’t be surprised.I mean, you’re into classical music and cars and history, so why not classical porn too?”

“Porn or not, it’s still one more book than you’ve ever read!” Rimmer scowled.

“I’ve seen the film.” Lister smirked.“I can see why it would appeal to you.”

Rimmer squirmed, “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Please, it pushes all your buttons.It’s like your ultimate wish-fulfillment fantasy.”Lister sidled up to him, batting his eyelashes.“Big bad businessman with emotional issues.Rich and powerful.Cold but sexy.It’s so _you_ , man.”

“Lister, has it occurred to you that maybe I don’t just want to _be_ a guy like that?That maybe from time to time I might fancy being swept off my feet by the man who has everything?” Rimmer folded his arms.

Lister was genuinely surprised.“No.”

“Don’t get me wrong.Being rich, powerful and sexy has its own appeal, but it’s attractive in more ways than one.”

“If you ever met a guy like that you’d hate him.We’d spend a fortnight draining your resentment.”

“Maybe, but we’re talking about fantasy here.”

 

Rimmer sighed deeply, looking into the mid-distance.“I don’t think you understand how hard it is for me.It’s exhausting having to constantly live up to being the strong sexy man of your dreams.”

“Ex- _cuse_ me?” Lister replied.

“Well, one of us has to be the top in this relationship, Lister, and it can’t very well be you now, can it?”

“What?”

“Not that I don’t enjoy the dynamic we have.Of course the sense of power is thrilling when I take control of your luscious body.I can’t deny there’s something deeply satisfying about how totally in command of you I am when we’re in the throes of passion; like an experienced cowboy taming a wild bucking bronco...”He shook himself, oblivious to the amused disbelief on his lover’s face.“I just wonder how it would feel to be on the other side for a change.”

“If you’re trying to tell me you wanna switch up now and then, it’s not a big deal.We have done it before.Lots of times in fact!”

“Yes, yes, and it’s very nice but...Lister, how do I put this without giving offence?” Rimmer smiled condescendingly.“You are not -” he searched for the right word “- intimidating.”

“Intimidating,” Lister repeated flatly.

“You don’t exude authority.Power.”

“And...you think that you do?” Lister asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, some of it stems from my natural gravitas, but I do try to step it up a notch when we’re in the old sackaroo.”

“So,” Lister’s voice was far too calm and sweet to be trustworthy, “you’re saying you want me to ‘step it up a notch’ and push you around a bit?Is that it?”

“Oh, Listy.” Rimmer gave a twee scrunch of his nose, “That’s adorable.But you’re not Dom material.”

“Why not?” Lister folded his arms.“We both know that I could kick your arse in a scrap, smeghead, even with that fancy hardlight drive.”

“Listy, this isn’t about that.It’s about a certain aura, a _presence_.”

“And you don’t think I have it.”

“Well, no.I mean, look at you.You’re five and a half feet of hamster-faced sweetness.”

 

Five and a half feet of hamster-faced sweetness glowered back at him with murder in his eyes; and Rimmer suddenly realised that he’d been doing the metaphorical equivalent of tapdancing on a sheet of ice and was now one wrong move away from a very chilly future.He quickly started to backtrack.“I mean, you’re amazing,” he offered feebly.“It’s not that you aren’t deeply amazing and wonderful and sexy.You’re just not ‘that’ guy.”

Lister pursed his lips.“Okay, Rimmer.Okay.”

 _Oh_ _no_.“Okay?” he ventured hopefully.

“Okaaaaay.”Rimmer heard the extra a’s and immediately knew he was royally screwed. 

“Message received.” Lister turned on his heel.  “I’ll take my adorable hamster arse elsewhere tonight.”

“Erm...I said hamster face, not arse.”

“Well, I’m taking that too.And this!” Lister held up the book pointedly. “You can stay here and fantasise about your jerky CEO by yourself.”He stomped out, then quickly stuck his head back around the door. “And I am five foot _eight_ ,” he snapped.

Rimmer watched him go with a heavy sigh.“Smeg.”He’d just got to a good bit too.

 

The next day, as Rimmer moped in their room waiting for Lister to return, Holly’s voice rang out with an announcement.“Arnold Rimmer report to the captain’s office.”

Rimmer briefly experienced a knee-jerk flash of panic - _what_ _have_ _I_ _done???_ \- before remembering the captain was thoroughly dead and the only person he was in trouble with was Lister.“The captain’s office?Why?”

“You’ll find out when you get there,” she replied enigmatically.

Rimmer narrowed his eyes.“He’s up to something, isn’t he?”

“Only one way to find out.”

 

Rimmer took the next lift, wondering what he was walking into.It seemed highly likely he was about to face some kind of retribution for his remarks yesterday, but what form it would take remained to be seen.He thought he could be reasonably confident his other half wouldn’t do anything too vindictive - those days were long behind them - but Lister could be tricksy.He put his head around the office door with a degree of wariness before entering.

 

He blinked in surprise and confusion.Lister was sitting in the captain’s chair, feet on the desk. He was dressed in a sharp suit and tie, and talking into the phone.“What do you mean the shipment is delayed?It was due yesterday!We have deadlines to meet!”He gave Rimmer a cursory nod and pointed to the chair opposite.“I don’t care. _Make_ it work.”

“Lister, what on IO are you doing?” Rimmer brayed.

“Quiet,” Lister ordered, and fixed him with a chilly stare, “I’m on the phone.”

Rimmer started at his abrupt tone, and stared back at him, bewildered.“To _who_?”

Lister ignored him.“I don’t have time for this,” he barked into the phone.“Tell those lousy suppliers to pull their thumbs out of their arses and get that shipment here by this afternoon or heads are gonna roll.Got that?”He slammed the phone down, making Rimmer jump.“Morons!It’s a wonder I get anything done at all.”

“Er...Lister?What exactly are you playing at?”

“That’s _Mr_ Lister to you.And what does it look like I’m playing at?I’m trying to run a business here!”

 

The pieces started to fall into place.Rimmer smiled indulgently and sat down in the swivel chair.“I see.Lister, this is all very amusing but I really...”

Lister cut him off, picking up a pen and flipping open a folder on the desk, “Do you have those figures I asked for?”

“What?I...No, I don’t have any figures.”

“This isn’t good enough, Rimmer.You keep telling me you want to play with the big boys, but you never seem to be prepared.”Lister fixed him with a piercing look across the desk.“ _Do_ you want to play with the big boys?”

Rimmer flailed.Even though he knew this was just a game, something about the fiery gaze of those dark eyes, that voice, triggered a reaction deep in his core.“Well, I...” He stammered.

Lister stood up, shucking off his suit jacket and tossing it aside.He put his hands flat on the desk and leaned over intently.Rimmer gulped.“This is a high pressure role.If you can’t keep up with me, maybe you should just quit now,” Lister said huskily.“So I can find someone more... qualified.”

“I’m -”Rimmer’s voice came out in a squeak and he cleared his throat, “I’m sure you’ll find me to be perfectly qualified, Mr Lister.”

“We’ll see about that.You have to work your way up in this company.Are you prepared to put in some _long_ _hard_ work?”The emphasis on certain words was by no means lost on Rimmer.

“Indeed, Sir.”

“Are you ready to _sweat_?” Lister drew the word out and Rimmer stared fixated at his lovely lips.Dammit all, he was starting to get into this.“Absolutely.”

 

Lister walked slowly around the desk towards him. Rimmer licked his lips hungrily as he watched him roll up his shirt sleeves.“I may be the head of this company.I may be a rich and powerful corporate shark.But even I get stressed sometimes.”Lister loosened his tie and stretched out his neck and shoulders.Rimmer gritted his teeth, his cock starting to swell eagerly.Damn, the little bastard looked good in a suit.“Do you know how men like me work off stress, Rimmer?”

“How, Sir?”

Lister grabbed the back of Rimmer’s chair and spun it round.Rimmer’s eyebrows shot up.“We fuck,” Lister said firmly.

“I see,” Rimmer peeped.

“The gym is for guys with no balls.You got balls, Rimsy?”

“Yes, Sir!”

“Big ones?” Lister challenged.

“Er....”

“You sound unsure.”

“No, no!Big balls,” Rimmer gabbled.“Huge.Epic.”

“So show me.”

 

Rimmer jumped up out of the chair and dropped his trousers and pants, fingers trembling with eagerness, then felt slightly ridiculous as Lister took his time looking him up and down.“Hmmm,” Lister murmured, “not bad.You’ve certainly got potential.I think you could make partner in this company.”He walked over and stood close.Rimmer was aching to kiss him but, before he could, Lister spun him round and bent him over the desk.“Someday.Not yet,” he added smugly.His hands squeezed Rimmer’s naked buttocks and he bit down on his lip.“You’re not quite on my level yet.You know why?”

“Why?”

“Because unlike you, I’m always prepared.” Lister pulled open the desk drawer and retrieved a tube of lube.Rimmer whined with excitement.“You’ll go far in this partnership if you remember one simple thing,” Lister told him, as he unbuckled his belt and let his clothes drop to the floor.

“What would that be, Mister Lister?” His fingers gripped the edge of the desk hard enough to crack the veneer as Lister’s well oiled cock penetrated him.He heard him murmur with satisfaction as he buried himself deep; then he bent over and whispered into Rimmer’s ear.“That I’ve got the biggest balls.”

Rimmer’s erection spasmed hungrily.“I don’t see how I could easily forget.”

“See that you don’t.”

 

Some time later, Lister perched on the desk with his tie askew, and lit a cigarette with a self-satisfied smile as Rimmer pulled up his pants.“And you said I couldn’t be intimidating.”

“I wasn’t intimidated.I was just playing along,” Rimmer protested, red-faced.

“Please, you were putty in my hands.”

“Just stroking your ego, Listy, that’s all.”

“Right.That’s why you came so hard your knees were shaking.”

“Whatever,” Rimmer muttered gruffly, straightening his clothes.“You’re still short.”Lister shot him a venomous look and he cringed.“Sorry.”

Lister blew a smoke ring in his face and grinned smugly.“I think you mean ‘sorry, Mr Lister, Sir’”

 

Rimmer sighed heavily.The sex may have been fabulous, but he had a feeling he was going to be regretting it for some time.

 

 

 


End file.
